


Like Those Times

by AxisMage



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brothers, Damian Wayne-centric, Family, Family Dynamics, First Crush, First Love, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: For Damian, everything is new, everything is different. Life at the manor is not what he´s used to. Jason being his brother is the only thing that stays the same. And then his birthdays go by. And everything slowly becomes all right againEpilogue/Sequel-ish toPretending I´m Still the Same





	Like Those Times

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what to say. After reading Damian´s "Batman: Prelude to the Wedding" I couldn´t stop thinking about how much my baby boy has changed, how much he´s grown, and then I realized, hey, Jason wasn´t the only one who grew up in the other fic. So, I had to do this. I hope you guys enjoy it at least half as much as the other story XD

Everything is different here at the manor. He can´t quite get used to it. The buildings are different, the décor, the size of the rooms, the sheer temperature of the place is different. It is baffling. At the same time, it is thrilling.

Back in Nanda Parbat – back _home_ – his room was small, equipped only with what his mother deemed necessary: a bed, a bedside table, a rug for physical training and a small desk and chair. He had never been allowed to nor interested in hanging things to his walls or add a personal touch to his quarters. He had lived in that room his whole life and been comfortable in it.

His room at the manor is the complete opposite, and it is what makes it strange, somewhat uncomfortable. It is very big, very airy and elegant. There are big and clear windows, there is a gigantic bookshelf against one wall, a desk and chair almost as massive against another. There is a tall and slender lamp off to one side along with two bedside tables. There is also a gigantic walk in closet where he has stashed most of his weapons given he doesn’t have a lot of clothes. Pennyworth keeps telling him he will take Jason and him shopping soon because Jason also has about two pairs of jeans and a t-shirt, but Jason always manages to put it off for one more day.

Alfred Pennyworth is another thing he can´t wrap his head around. Despite knowing him for over four years at this point, at times it is confusing. A father? Grandfather? Cook? Butler? Doctor? Teacher? Tailor? The man who whips everyone´s butts back into place? Pennyworth confuses him, but he can´t deny that he respects and – secretly – adores everything the old man stands for and does at Wayne Manor.

The manor is like a maze sometimes. The first times he visited back when he was thirteen he actually got lost, not that he told anybody about it. Nowadays it still amazes him how he means to head down to the library and ends up on the garden instead. Not even his home in Nanda Parbat was that big or dark. He is learning, though. He is learning the routes and his way around the place.

Sometimes he ends up interrupting a moment between Jason and Dick Grayson. It is always accidental, and he tries his best to keep the accidents to a minimum. However, it still happens, and he feels awkward when he does. Jason does too, but Damian doesn’t understand why. His feelings for the man who soared and flew through the sky wearing blue and black had always been quite obvious to see. Granted, back then Damian didn’t know who was behind the Nightwing persona or the history between the two of them. Now he does. He also knows Grayson holds the same feelings for him. Damian may not be knowledgeable on romance outside of classic books, but he is aware that couples go on dates, have sex, make each other laugh and like to spend time together overall. He knows all this, which is why Jason´s slight blush whenever he winds up in a room where he and Grayson are watching a movie or “cuddling” – as Grayson himself calls it – confuses him. He leaves as soon as he can, of course, and he gets lost another time before arriving at his chosen destination.

More often than not he also ends up running into the extremely bothersome and annoying Tim Drake. The very smart and cocky Red Robin. Damian doesn´t know what it is about Drake that sets him off, but he always does. No matter how many time goes by, Drake still makes his teeth ache and his hands curl. Damian is by no means an uncivilized beast, and despite Jason telling him he sometimes has an “attitude” he doesn’t think of himself as a problematic person. However, he seems to be one with Drake. It is impossible for the two of them to talk and not argue. It is impossible for them to sit down at the table together and not end up throwing subtle insults at one another. It´s almost impossible for them to not fight for real when sparring down in the Batcave.

A lot of things confuse and overwhelm Damian now that he lives in Wayne Manor permanently. Drake is what drives him mad now that he lives there. A lot of things are new and very different from his life in Nanda Parbat.

Him and Jason sticking together is the one thing that stays the same. It is also the thing that has never felt more perfect, more… right. Going down to the Batcave with Jason every night, seeing Grayson there and have him inform them of the most important news of the night while the two of them change is normal nowadays. Having Jason ask him about school while the two of them take down Killer Croc is something that has become part of their routine. Having Red Robin join them at some point during patrol is something he is getting accustomed to. The wind against his face, the sensation of being airborne, the sound of Jason´s boots leaving the ground, the flap of Jason´s cape behind them is something he is now attuned to. It feels right. It feels natural. Damian feels like he belongs. But then again, more than being Batman and Robin that may be due to the fact he and Jason are still partners. They used to be partners in crime – which, Grayson informed him, was a saying – but now they are partners in… heroism. Damian likes it. He feels at home. He feels that way whenever he is beside Jason.

His seventeenth birthday goes by. The first anniversary of them being Batman and Robin rolls around about a month later. Then Jason turns twenty-eight. Pennyworth insists on celebrating those three occasions another year. There are small parties for birthdays. On the anniversary, they all go to his father´s grave. Pennyworth brings food, Drake carries a blanket, and Damian has his first picnic that day.

“Did their antics amuse you, Father?” he asks as he sits next to the grave, nibbling at a sandwich and watching as Jason and Drake throw bread crumbs at each other while Grayson laughs it off from where his head rests on Jason´s lap. Pennyworth is smiling despite his complaints about behavior. Titus barks happily, encouraging the bread crumbs war. Alfred the cat left before the war even started.

“You built quite the nice family. I am glad to be part of it now,” he goes on. “Pennyworth is a wonder of a man, no wonder you all hold him in such high esteem. Jason and Grayson are together. I wonder what you would say about that? I assure you, I am keeping close tabs on them so they do not ruin their rather harmonic and romantic relationship. I do not wish to see either of them get hurt. Titus and Alfred, the cat, are new, but I am told you liked animals. I have trained them well, I think you would approve of them.”

He goes quiet after that, keeps watching the scene in front of him. He soon finds his eyes focusing on one person alone, and as soon as he realizes what he´s doing he looks away. However, he ends up looking back when he hears laughter, and he can´t help but stare until the laughter leaves Drake´s body. Damian notices the way his eyes crinkle at the sides, his even white teeth when he smiles, the way even his hair moves when he laughed. His too long hair. Drake needs a haircut. However, it´s not like longish hair looks that bad on him either.

“Drake is an idiot. He is arrogant and a ‘smartass’ as Grayson would say. He doesn’t even remember to cut his own hair,” Damian concludes, then tears his sandwich in half and places it on top of the grave.

“If you´ll excuse me now, Father, Jason is losing, and Drake needs to be stopped because he is an idiot. But do not worry, it is only a food war,” he says, then moves forward and behind Jason, tearing bits of his bread as he moves.

“Hey, it´s two against one!” Drake protests, but when Jason and Damian´s crumbs hit him at the same time, he only laughs.

An arrogant idiot with a nice laugh, Damian amends to himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

They take a “trip down memory lane”, as Jason calls them, for his eighteenth birthday. A week before the special day Jason tells him they won´t be having a party that year. Instead, they´ll be falling back into old habits. He doesn’t say more, but Damian understands. He waits rather patiently for Jason to give him the details, which come two days before his birthday.

They leave that very same morning for Nebraska. The sorceress – Pennyworth told him it was rude to call her witch right to her face – Zatanna stops by the manor just as they are about to leave. It looks like Jason has planned this all the way through given she merely confirms her phone number with him, smiles and wishes Damian a happy birthday before they are moving through the very space and time.

When his heads stops spinning, he is not inside the manor anymore, but halfway across the country and outside the Henry Doorly Zoo, if the signs in front of him are anything to go by.

“A zoo?” Drake asks, sounding astonished. Damian turns to find out it isn’t just Jason and him for this trip. No, Grayson and Drake now stand next to his brother, looking a bit dizzy but not surprised.

“A family trip,” he declares with a raised eyebrow. “What about Pennyworth?”

Drake and Grayson walk away from them and closer to the zoo´s entrance, Grayson talking excitedly, Drake looking cautious. A hand lands on his shoulder, and he turns to find Jason smiling at him.

“Alfred isn’t much for magical traveling. He´ll be here tomorrow morning, though. His flight leaves Gotham tonight. I wanted him to get here this afternoon at the latest, but you know how he is, said he still needed to sort stuff out at the manor and whatever else.”

The other eyebrow goes up. “We will be here more than one day?”

“From what I found out, this zoo is huge and has its own aquarium. We already have the hotel rooms booked. Today we tour the zoo, tomorrow we hit the aquarium.” Jason´s smile gets wider. “Or what? Too old to enjoy these little outings anymore?”

Damian´s eyes narrow. “You have been planning this for a couple of weeks, at the very least.”

“Yeah, something about putting on a cape and a cowl every night makes you warm up to plans all over again.”

He stares at the smiling man in front of him for a couple of seconds before he feels a small smile tugging at the corner of his own lips. “No one is ever too old for a zoo,” he declares, and he´s walking past the entrance and purchasing tickets for everybody before anyone can catch up to him. When they do, it is Grayson who groans. “Damian, come on, you weren’t supposed to buy the tickets. They aren´t a birthday present anymore.”

Damian rolls his eyes. He hands each one of them their tickets. He even bought one for Drake, and he makes sure to point that out. Drake rolls his eyes as well. “Thanks, Richie Rich,” he says.

The name is unfamiliar to him, but he knows it is not something pleasant, nor a mere play on words. He makes a mental note of looking it up later as he walks and pretends to ignore the veiled insult. He is practically eighteen after all. He is an adult now, and as an adult he mustn´t give in to Drake´s baiting as much.

It all falls behind and drops out of his mind the moment he sees the first exhibition. The zebras catch his attention, and he´s moving before even thinking about it. The place isn’t very crowded, and he soon finds himself lost among the many exhibitions, enjoying the various displays of animals, watching the children´s enthusiasm and the parent´s chagrin with slight amusement. Despite only a couple of years having gone by without going out for his birthday, he had missed the freedom and simple pleasures of visiting a place so full of life and fresh air. Smelly, but still somehow fresh.

“Do you know who Richie Rich is?”

Damian looks away from the sleek and black panther gliding around it´s big habitat to focus on Drake, who has come to stand beside him. He can see Grayson and Jason close behind, holding hands and laughing as they watch another exhibition. It is nice to see the two of them enjoying a peaceful moment as well.

“Of course I do,” he replies.

Drake´s eyebrows go up. “You do?”

“Do _you_ know who he is?”

“Damian, Dick made me watch that movie at least four times a year until I moved out of the manor. I know pretty darn well who Richie Rich is. Did you watch the movie? The television series?”

Damian keeps a straight face. “Mother never encouraged much entertainment out of battle. I did not grow up with television, radio or internet. If not for Jason, I would not have been able to even entertain myself with books.”

“You´ve been living with us at the manor for almost two years though.”

“I do not understand the appeal of the television. However, I will admit the internet is useful. It also allows me to listen to great classic performers.”

Drake stares at him for a couple of seconds, then he laughs. Damian thinks back to the picnic, once again notices the way Drake´s face changes into something… young and… what was the word Jason used on Grayson? Oh yes. Pretty.

Laughing, instead of looking cocky and annoying, Drake almost looks _pretty_.

Damian´s nose wrinkles. He looks away and refuses to let his thoughts wander any further. He waits until Drake stops laughing to speak. “I do not get the joke.”

“You´re such an old man," Drake tells him with a chuckle, and the cockiness is back in his eyes as he smiles. “So formal and uptight. One might think you´re way older than me.”

Damian can´t help look down at that. And when he says down, he means _down_. The top of Drake´s head reaches barely over his nose, and with Damian´s growth spurt not over yet, the height different will become bigger. Drake is also thinner than Damian. While he knows from watching him fight and sparring with Drake that there are strong and lean muscles under that skin, it isn’t difficult to tell just by looking who people might think is actually younger.

“I may be an old man, but I am not a ‘string bean’. Drake, you need to eat more. A lot more. You need to actually finish what Pennyworth puts in your dish. You are too thin.” And to prove his point, Damian reaches out and wraps his fingers around Drake´s wrists. Granted, his hands have gotten bigger and he is now in the awkward stage where his height still has to catch up to the rest of his body. Nonetheless, his fingers still curl around the wrist in question rather easily, fingers almost touching.

Drake rolls his eyes but doesn’t pull away. “I´ll keep that in mind, kid. Back to the issue at hand. You don´t know who Richie Rich is, and we have to fix that as soon as possible. Want to watch it together the next time you and Jason take a night off? Or after patrol, either is fine.”

“First, I am not a child anymore. I am practically eighteen. Second.” And here, Damian pauses. He releases Drake´s wrist, wrinkles his nose once again. “I think I would like that. It is an appropriate occasion to make popcorn, is it not?”

 “You really like playing with the microwave, don´t you?”

“Mother was never much for proper kitchen equipment either.”

Drake smiles once more. He nods, and their conversation is interrupted by Grayson asking where the panther went and Jason asking why Damian hadn’t moved on to the next exhibition.

Drake speaks before he can, and this time it´s him who grabs Damian´s wrist and tugs. “We were just waiting for you two saps to catch up to us. And we´ll be moving right along. I love you Dick, and I don’t hate you, Jason, but watching you two play kissy-face isn’t something I like to do. You don´t like it either, right Damian? No, you don’t. Let´s move along.”

Damian thinks about protesting, about pulling free and telling Drake that while it is not a choice he would make, watching his brother and Grayson be in love with each other isn’t exactly the worst thing he´s ever seen. However, he decides to follow Drake and to let Drake hold his wrist a bit longer. Grayson and Jason soon fall behind, the two of them move on to see the turtles, the snakes, then the parrots and peacocks. Damian loses track of time. He and Drake manage to hold actual conversations between walks and while they watch the animals. Damian finds himself smiling, more often than not after Drake laughs at something he does not understand. It´s only when Jason catches up to them to tell them it´s time to get a very late lunch that Damian realizes Drake hasn’t released his hands. He tugs free with ease, and neither he nor Drake mention it, but he doesn’t miss the look on Jason´s face, nor the small smirk.

They head to the hotel after lunch. To no one´s surprise, Grayson and Jason have chosen to share a room and have left Drake and him in another. They both moan and complain about it as if they were still in their early teens. Jason ends up coming into their room to throw a pillow at each of their faces, and after he chuckles it off, he pulls out a book from his overnight bag, heads to the balcony and reads.

Drake comes out hours later, and the only way Damian can tell hours have gone by it´s because the sun has lowered, painted the sky in different shades of pink, purple and the first tinges of blue.

“You always do this,” Drake says, and folds his willowy body to sit down in front of Damian. He has a tablet in one hand, because of course he does, and a cup of what he guesses is coffee on the other. Because of course Drake can´t stop drinking coffee for even a day.

“And by ‘what’ you are referring to?” he asks, then closes his book and gives him his full attention. He could go on and read for many more hours, but he has learned it is not polite to keep on reading while speaking with someone.

“The balcony,” Drake explains. “Back at the manor you always read, sketch, paint and even sulk on the balcony of your room. I think you spend more time there than, you know, inside. Why?”

Damian shrugs. Jason used to read on the balcony back in Nanda Parbat. Damian remembers him doing so since he first joined the League. Damian followed his example once he could read, and they both used to sit on the edge of the library´s window and read until their candles burned out. It is a tradition Damian picked up at an early age and has no desire to change. “Old habit,” is all he replies.

“Jason taught you?”

“Not consciously, but yes, he did.”

Drake tilts his head to the side. His eyes narrow, and Damian knows that genius brain of his is probably thinking of a thousand questions to ask, piecing a story together from what little answers he already gave.

“So talkative. That I know you didn’t pick up from Jason,” Drake says finally.

Damian clicks his tongue. He isn’t good at making conversation. He knows it, and Drake never misses an opportunity to remind him. “Did you come out here only to interrupt my reading, Drake?” he asks. “Because if you did, I am not losing more time. My story is reaching its climax.” He raises an eyebrow, then flips his book open and goes back to reading… for all of five seconds before sound begins blaring out of Drake´s tablet.

His brow twitches.

Drake crawls and then sits himself next to him, in a space way too small, in his opinion. He really needs to put on some weight.

“Put that thing away. I found the movie online, so we´re going to watch it tonight. I already asked for popcorn to be brought up. I´m sorry for spoiling your fun with the microwave.” Drake grins. “Not really though. But seriously, put the book away. It´s movie night.”

Drake reaches out a hand and grabs a hold of the book. Damian snatches it away and glares, but there´s no heat behind it. He places the book carefully on his lap and sighs as if this is the biggest favor anyone has asked of him.

“If they are not buttered, I will throw your gadget over the balcony without a second thought,” he warns.

“Oh, I´d _love_ to see you try, kid.”

“I am not a child anymore,” Damian says with another click of his tongue.

Drake goes silent for a little while, then his fingers flick across the screen, a tiny smile curving his lips. “Maybe not,” he agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

Grayson and Drake give him a small gift the next morning during breakfast. Damian hasn’t gotten used to that either. Physical gifts were never a big thing in his life, despite Jason´s best efforts. Apart from the new sword his mother gave him the day he turned eight and the watercolors Jason gave him when he was eleven, he didn’t receive material gifts. It is another thing that makes him uncomfortable and gets him confused. He has learned to accept them graciously despite his own feelings about them, though.

He opens the gift quietly while Jason and him wait for Drake and Grayson to come down to the lobby. He gets a small keychain with what he believes to be Titus and Alfred the cat, and underneath… his eyes widen when recognizes what it is. He pulls it out, unfolds the small picture frames. The portrait of his father with his parents is first. It´s the same portrait he saw the first time he visited the manor: a reflection of himself with a beautiful woman and a big man behind them. The next picture is one of his father with who he assumes is a tiny Grayson and Alfred. Then it´s a picture of a shy-faced Jason, a tense Grayson, his smiling father and Alfred. Next is a picture of Drake as a child, a grinning Grayson, his somber father and Alfred. His father is missing in the next picture, but this one Damian recognizes. It had been taken only a couple weeks ago at Grayson´s insistence when Dr. Thompkins had visited the manor. Alfred is sitting on the armchair where his father used to sit, face serious and hands folded in his lap. Jason and Damian stand behind the armchair, a hand resting on the back, awkward and small smiles on both their faces. Drake and Grayson sit on the arms, painting a pretty picture as always, bright smiles on their faces.

The meaning is not lost to Damian.

“Like it?” Jason asks, looking over his shoulder.

“Of course you played a part in this as well.”

“It was Dick´s idea.”

“I figured as much.”

“Like it?” Jason asks again.

Damian stares down at the pictures, trails his fingers across the glass surfaces. He doesn’t speak until he hears Grayson and Drake´s voices.

“It is a present with no monetary value,” he says, then nods.

When Drake and Grayson get to where he is, he also gives them a nod and raises the frames. “It is priceless. The three of you have my gratitude.”

Drake snaps a picture. Grayson smothers him in a hug. For once, Damian doesn’t mind.

They head out to the aquarium soon after. Damian is slightly surprised when they arrive back at the entrance of the zoo and find no other than Alfred Pennyworth waiting for them there. Since it´s Pennyworth, he greets them with a, “I hope you all put sunscreen on and brought caps to cover your heads. I am aware we will be visiting the aquarium. However, one can never be too cautious. If someone did not put sunscreen on, I saw a couple of lion-eared caps on the souvenir store, and I will purchase them should the need arise.”

Grayson stares at Pennyworth with wide eyes. Drake looks ready to bolt. Jason and Damian smirk, then Jason pulls out a little bottle of sunscreen from his pocket and throws it at Grayson.

“I got you guys covered,” Jason assures them with a… what does Jason call them? Oh yes: a ‘shit-eating grin’.

“Master Jason, as always, you make me proud,” Pennyworth says.

“You never disappoint,” Damian agrees, and that draws the butler´s attention, earns him a soft and fond smile, along with a couple of pats on his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Master Damian,”

“Thank you, Pennyworth. I know you are not fond of leaving the manor. I appreciate you coming all the way to Nebraska.”

“I couldn’t very well leave Master Dick and Master Tim to you both, could I?”

“They´re both messes, that´s for sure,” Jason says as he walks over to Damian and slings an arm over his shoulder.

Damian elbows him, but he is smiling. “And yet you are very much enamored of one of those messes,” he says.

“And yet I know you´re looking too long in a strange way at the other mess,” Jason replies.

Damian´s face shuts down immediately. He scoffs. He grunts. He looks away.

Jason grins. “Not judging you. Why would I? You´re actually way past the age to have your first crush.”

Damian´s stomach does not roll at that. It doesn’t, because nothing makes him nervous. “Your words are an echo of mother´s.”

The grin widens. Even Pennyworth´s lips twitch. Damian turns on his heel and stalks into the zoo. He hears Jason´s laughter behind him, Grayson calling out to him. He doesn’t stop. He heads straight for the aquarium and has no intention to look back.

Somehow, Drake ends up touring the place with him again. Damian isn’t sure at what point Drake catches up to him, nor how he manages to sneak up on him, but the day goes as smoothly as it went yesterday. It is peaceful, it is relaxing, it is enjoyable. Damian has a good time. He likes to think it´s due more to the animals than to the amicable banter he and Drake have going on all the while, that by the time the aquarium closes and they head back to the hotel for the birthday dinner Pennyworth has prepared, he is smiling because of the angelfish he saw and not because Drake has been giving him long, not very boring lectures about fish, the oceans and basically exposing himself as the nerd he is.

Drake is still talking excitedly as the two of them enter Grayson and Jason´s room. Damian catches Jason´s look, and he tilts his chin forward, narrows his eyes in a silent challenge while keeping most of his attention on the latest fact about clownfish Drake is blabbering about.

Jason looks amused, and he soon goes on to help Pennyworth get all the food on the table they have in the room. Grayson also helps, and even Drake and him pitch in to assist with the finishing touches. Once the delicious-looking food is displayed all over the table and Alfred gives his nod of approval, Drake finally stops talking and looks at something over Damian´s shoulder. He turns, barks out one of his very counted surprised laughs when he sees Jason holding a bottle, about to pop the cork.

“Jason,” Grayson warns. He looks worried. It is endearing, in a way, Grayson´s protective nature.

“I am officially eighteen,” Damian says.

“Legal drinking age here is twenty-one,” Grayson says, and he actually looks sad about ruining the toast Jason probably has in mind.

“There´s no legal drinking age where we´re from,” Jason says with a roll of his eyes.

“Isn´t there?” And now Grayson looks dubious.

“The government passed laws declaring the legal age was eighteen, but they were never enforced. As terrible as it was, when Jason and I visited the towns surrounding Nanda Parbat, people were drinking as early as twelve,” Damian informs him with a frown.

Grayson looks stricken. Drake winces. Jason´s sigh is both tired and utterly amused. “Relax, this isn’t heavy stuff either. Just champagne, for the sake of the party. Now, everybody calm down and let´s get the glasses. Alfred?”

“I advise no more than two glasses for the three of you, and only one for Master Damian,” Alfred says, lining up the wineglasses.

“Of course. Him being eighteen doesn’t mean I´m going to let him run amok,” Jason assures him. Damian rolls his eyes, is about to reply when Drake´s hand lands on his shoulder and he gives Damian a smile. It´s different from his usual cocky, I-am-smarter-thank you smile, different than the ones he gave Damian at the zoo. It somehow holds much more fondness, more depth, more warmth.

“I guess I haven’t gotten around to wishing you a happy birthday yet, huh?” Drake asks.

“It is not necessary. But no, you have not,” Damian says.

Drake chuckles. He takes a deep breath and seems to steady himself, then he smiles again. “Happy birthday, Damian,” he says, then leans in and presses his lips to Damian´s cheek in a gentle and soft kiss.

The cork pops. Damian´s heartbeat actually _stutters_. Grayson laughs, Jason almost yells something he doesn’t quite understand. He stands there in complete and utter shock until Jason is there, pressing a glass of champagne into his hand.

“About time,” he says again. Jason clinks his wineglass against his.

“To Master Damian.” And that is obviously Pennyworth.

“To Damian,” is the collective reply. There is more clinking, there are smiles, laughter, and a feel of intimacy he isn’t sure he can deal with, one he isn’t sure he knows how to deal with.

But then Grayson is hugging him, Jason is messing up his hair, Drake is laughing and Pennyworth is telling them to give him some breathing space, and he knows he can´t deal with it now, but he will someday.

Everything is different. Everything is always changing. Everything is still new and overwhelming to him, but it is very much all right.

“With this group of odd birds, how can it not be?” he mutters, then raises his own glass and allows himself to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any typo or grammar mistake. I did check this time but I´m such a mess LOL. Thank you so much for reading, I truly hope you enjoyed this little epilogue-ish thingie to Jason and Damian´s journey as brothers


End file.
